mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2407
Mikey Episode Number: 2406 Date: Tuesday, February 8, 1994 Sponsors: H, X, 20 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H Is For Horseshoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: H Heading over the hills in a helicopter to a hippo's house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet H / h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster has the hiccups |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Colonel Travel takes the viewer on a tour of England |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Vaudeville duo Herman Happy and Stanley Sad singa bout how they live up to their names. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tina & Derek sing “The Shape Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The man is only afraid of one thing: FEAR. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Marmoset |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Stamped and painted X animation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "Mystery Guest." And the contestants, Cookie Monster, Don Music, and Sherlock Hemlock have to figure out who the mystery guest is. The Mystery Guest is the letter X. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The great Alphonso and his trained X's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Numbers from 1 to 20 line up, but 17 is missing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Look at Me, I'm Three!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bellhop #20 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 20 penguins going down a slide |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Sun Also Rises |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: OINK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A green man demonstrates dark and light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe counts the number of times Michael Chang bounces a tennis ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird's eyes get wider as the next segment plays ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We have a nice school"... with ducks. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man talks about how much he loves his bones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Pigs in Space: Weight Problems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, sandwich ingredients square-dance in a ring and arrange themselves into a sandwich, which gets a bite taken out of it in a refrigerator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon / Film | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon man climbs a live-action boy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Counting Crows (actual crows), with Mr. Handford, and Maria sing "Count it 1-2-3." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A turtle walks slowly Music: "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing pepper pattern - which one is missing? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. After the credits roll, we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide